goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mundy Calls Kosta Karatzovalis the N-word and Gets Grounded/@comment-86.144.245.11-20190726205652
Here’s an alternate version. At the backyard, Mundy had a naughty plan. Mundy: I'm going to call Kosta Karatzovalis the n-word! Hahahahahahahaha! Mundy went off to Kosta's house, and then he reached it, and he approached Kosta Karatzovalis, who was in the garden. Lawson: Hey, Kosta Karatzovalis! Kosta Karatzovalis: (angrily) Mundy, what do you want for me now? Mundy: Hey, Kosta Karatzovalis the stupid punk band leader! You're such a n*****! Kosta was offended. Kosta Karatzovalis: Hey! Don't say the n-word to me! You're rude! Mundy: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n*****! Kosta Karatzovalis: Mundy, stop this right now! You're so rude! Mundy: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n*****! Kosta Karatzovalis: Mundy, if you insult me one more time, I shall attack you! Mundy: Why don't you get the f*** out of here, you idiotic n*****! Kosta got very angry and lost his temper at Mundy, who was horrified. Kosta Karatzovalis: (Shouty's voice) You know that?! Admit it! That's it, I'm going to attack you right now!!! Mundy: Come and catch me, n*****! Kosta began to chase after Mundy, yelling angrily. Kosta Karatzovalis: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! Kosta ran back inside the house. Mundy: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Kosta's house, Kosta picked up a mace. Then he went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Mundy. Mundy: Oh no! Kosta's going mad! He's got a mace! Kosta Karatzovalis: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Mundy: I better get away before that madman kills me! Kosta Karatzovalis: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Kosta kept on chasing after Mundy. Kosta Karatzovalis: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Mundy: AAAAAARGH! Mundy: He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! Kosta Karatzovalis: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME THE N-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Mundy ran as fast as he could. Kosta Karatzovalis: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Mundy: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Police Officer: What is it? Mundy: He's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Police Officer: Does it look like I can help you for all your shenanigans you caused?! No! Mundy: But officer, he’s onto me! Help me! Police Officer: No! I will not! Mundy (crying): I’M BEGGING YOU! HELP ME! Police Officer: Stop begging me to help you! You deserve it for calling Kosta the N word! (AGK sound clip as Kosta beats up Mundy) Kosta: I don’t care! Go home now and don’t ever call me the N word! Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you insult Kosta Karatzovalis and call him the n-word? You should know that calling anyone by the n-word is naughty. And also, Kosta Karatzovalis is my favourite punk band leader. For that, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch Barney and Friends! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! Mundy's mum: And do as we tell you, or else! Then Mundy did as he was told.